Rebecca and Billy
by scotchietape19
Summary: Rebecca finds herself in love with a tall, dark and hansome boy named Billy. But he's a convicted fellon and she's a cop. How could it ever work? Rated T for fluff.
1. First Incounters

Rebecca sprinted down a long dusty hall towards a bright blinking machine. Her legs could hardly carry her, they felt like jelly; she had been running day and night since she had gotten to the manner and quite frankly she was sick of it.

There had been a boy, a strange boy at that. His hair was dark brown and he wore a silver dog tag. Of what she could remember, his name was Billy, and he was very rude, he didn't mean to, you could tell, but Rebecca had no tolerance for rude people.

Her body came to a halting stop when she reached the large computer. There were tons of blinking lights flashing on and off, but she had her smart little eye on one in particular; it was large and green and read the word 'Open'. She slammed down on the button and began sprinting down back the way she came from, only this time, she slipped out her handgun since she didn't know what could be crawling, clawing, or slithering around the corner ahead.

He had been charming yes, let off an arrogance that could charm the skin off a snake, but something about him spelled trouble for her. It could have been the fact that he was an Ex-Convict, but it went deeper than that; something about him gave her a feeling of danger for herself, and only for herself. He started digging in her memory, his face, his body, his voice, all luring her towards her, like he was a vampire, and she was his pray, she knew she couldn't get away if she tried, as much as she wanted to forget him she couldn't; and when she finally put her out of her thoughts, he would pop behind a corner and 'charm' her all over again.

She got to the end of the hall and took a sudden right turn where the large metal door had been. One in the room she pulled her flashlight out and hit the emergency lock beside the door frame. The door closed fairly fast and soon she was surrounded by darkness.

She clicked on her flashlight and took a look around the room. Its contents contained a ton of boxes and a zombie, whose head had been blown off a while ago, leaving an awful stench in the small sized room.

After a while of flinging her pistol around the room making sure nothing was going to jump out of the shadows, she finally found a light switch which had been turned off when the emergency lock had been activated. She flicked on the light switch and found a safe place to sit. once he had caught her breath and relaxed her body for a while, she started feeling her body cramp up and she realized how badly her body needed to sleep; two days of nonstop running had finally caught up with her and soon she had fallen to her side against the wall she was sitting near, and fell slowly, but deeply into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Kiss Me

His breath. She felt his warm breath her neck. Spine chilling, fever causing, arousing breath dancing on her red hair. Goose bumps. They came next. All over her body, then hot flashes; all in a mere five seconds. But there was another feeling, total, complete terror. Zombies, undead hell dogs, Trenchy, blood sucking maggots, gifts from heaven, it was all too much to bear; and to have something breathing on her neck definitely did not help the situation.

Rebecca slowly turned her head to see what was behind her, and to her relief and satisfaction, it was in fact Billy. She then realized his hand was on her waist and he was sleeping close to her own body. She suddenly felt her heart pounding in her chest. His sent filled her nose and drowned out the sickening smell of the rotting zombie in the room.

She carefully lifted his hand off of her waist and stood up. Looking at him made her feel nervous; how could she deny it any longer? 'I must be in love.' she though, biting her lip as he started to wake up.

His brown hair was messy; it gave more of a 'Bad Boy' image. His brown locks hung over his face as he stretched and yawned. He then pushed them back, exposing his forehead. He finally stood and walked towards her.

"Freeze." she shouted, pulling her magnum out and aiming it at his face. "Wohh there Princess, what's the matter?" "Why have you been following me? What's your motive? Why the hell are you here?" she said raising her voice again. "Alright, I'll answer all of your questions no problem, right after you tell me your name." he said slyly, and she couldn't resist but to smile and bush a radiant pink. "Rebecca." she answered. "Ah... Rebecca, such a beautiful name." "Thank you." she laughed, now charmed again. "Now tell me what your business here is?" "Alright, to answer your first question, can't a guy have a little fun chasing a pretty dame such as yourself?" he laughed. Rebecca wasn't amused. "To answer your second question, my motive is to stay alive." he said, his voice now stern now which scared Rebecca a little bit because she had never seen him serious before, he just seemed to float by in life without any problems. "And to answer your final question, I'm a criminal. I was planning to start my escape by stowing away in the baggage area of the train. Little did I know that leeches would try to eat my eyes out that night. So after I got out of the train, I saw you, I then followed you into the mansion, and stayed close just in case you or I got into trouble. You're the first person I've seen alive since the train wreck and I sure as hell wasn't going to let you out of sight. The reason I didn't show myself in the first place was because cops, such as yourself, don't mix very well with criminals, so I had to save you a couple of times to gain your trust, now that we have no choice but to get along, or else we both die, my plan is complete and I get to spend the last seconds of my life with such a smart, and beautiful woman such as yourself."

She stood there in awe for a second, not knowing what to say about his pathetic plan. It was flattering at first but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like a setup.

"Well," she started, but stopped. "Maybe he's right...I mean, other than the Bravo team, which I lost, there's no one. At least that i met.' she thought. 'Maybe it would be best if we stick together.'

"Alright, I guess I have no choice." She said mentally smiling at the thought of being by his side. "Heh, I thought you wouldn't agree, just my Sagittarius luck i guess, you're beautiful and you have brains."

She slowly walked towards him trying not to trip on her own legs As she was walking, she couldn't help but stare at his biceps under his blue shirt. She kept looking down, she couldn't resist but to smile. She shuttered once she was close to him and it made him uncomfortable. "Whatcha thinking 'bout doll face?" She felt like she couldn't breathe. "What's wrong?" he asked again. "N-nothing." she quickly replied, and smiled at him, making him relax. "Oh good, I thought there was something really wrong." he chuckled. "No it's not that at all!" she explained. "You see, it's quite the opposite. I'm glad you're here, I felt so lonely before, but now that you're here…" she trailed off almost in a dreamy state. "Whatever you say doll face." he chuckled, and then gave her a peck on the head while they walked towards the door.

"You look pale, would some weed help?". "No, but this would." she said in a hushed voice while she pulled his face towards her own. Fires she never knew were in her body exploded. Her head felt dizzy but his sweet lips kept her awake, kept her wanting more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. "Later when we get out of this place, we can celebrate." he said smiling, and pecked her once more on the lips. They walked out of the room and into the unknown holding hands and knowing that each other had someone to watch their back, in more than one way.


End file.
